Drarry's relationship : Vu par leurs proches Et moins proches
by HanakaLu
Summary: Comment est-ce qu'ils ont appris qu'Harry et Draco étaient ensemble ? Est-ce qu'ils ont bien réagis ? Que se passe t-il dans leur tête quand ils les voient ensemble (pour la première fois ou non...) ? Je vous propose de plonger dans les pensées de chaque personne côtoyant de près ou de loin le couple le plus controversé du Monde des Sorciers.


Ron regardait Harry. Depuis quelque temps, Ron trouvait que son meilleur ami avait un comportement assez étrange. Enfin, plus étrange que d'habitude. Et ce n'était pas peu dire, dans le sens où chaque fois qu'Harry ne se battait pas pour sa vie, il agissait bizarrement. Mais là, c'était vraiment inhabituel.

La guerre était finie, tous les septièmes années étaient revenus à Poudlard pour refaire leur année qui avait été coupée par la Grande Guerre et les rénovations de l'école de magie une fois la guerre finie. Des tensions étaient toujours présentes, évidemment. Mais étant donné que les — maintenant — Huitièmes années étaient obligées de partager un dortoir tous ensemble et non par maison, ils avaient tous été obligés de se tolérer, pour pouvoir passer au moins une année dans une paix relative.

Ça avait été difficile, personne ne pouvait le nier. Les Serdaigle étaient souvent tous dans leur coin en train de bosser — très vite rejoint par quelques Poufsouffle et quelques Griffondor. En règle générale, tout se passait bien. Hormis avec les quelques Serpentard à être revenu finir leur éducation. Tout était, logiquement, plus compliqué pour eux. Mais avec certains compromis, beaucoup avaient préféré simplement les ignorer. Et même si Ron avait tout tenté pour faire de leur vie un enfer sur Terre maintenant il n'avait plus d'excuses pour être exécrable, ce n'était pas le cas d'Hermione, qui ne voulait que pensé à son année, et à la réussir. Maintenant qu'aucune menace ne planait sur leur tête. « Toi aussi Ron, au lieu de rester un grand enfant qui ne peut mettre ses rivalités de côté, tu ferais mieux de grandir et d'étudier. Nous ne sommes pas revenus ici pour ça, mais pour avoir nos diplômes et faire notre vie ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, Ronald Weasley. Et tu devrais faire la même chose. » Il avait donc vite lâché l'affaire.

Il avait pensé qu'Harry serait du même avis que lui. Certes, le brun n'avait pas le sang chaud comme lui, mais il l'avait toujours plus ou moins suivi. Cependant, même Harry avait décidé de juste... Faire comme s'ils n'existaient pas. Et dans un sens, Ron pouvait le comprendre. Son meilleur ami était fatigué, lassé. Il voulait juste laisser les jours passer, et récupérer de tous les évènements qui s'étaient produits toutes ces années. Donc Ron avait fait ce que tout meilleur ami aurait fait à sa place. Il lui avait donné de l'espace. Beaucoup d'espace. Ça le peinait de voir Harry comme ça, mais il savait qu'il n'y pouvait rien. Pas pour le moment.

Finalement, étant le seul à vouloir reprendre le cours normal de leur vie, c'est-à-dire s'engueuler de façon journalière avec les verts et argents, il se résigna à abandonner. Ça ne voulait rien dire si c'était juste lui. Il se mit donc à les ignorer à son tour, restant simplement avec Hermione quand il n'était pas trop paresseux pour étudier, où simplement parler Quidditch avec d'autres de ses camarades.

Ce soir-là ne dérogeait pas à la règle, il avait essayé de rester avec Hermione et de travailler sur les devoirs de potion qui étaient à rendre dans même pas deux jours, mais n'avait réussi à rester concentré que dix petites minutes. De plus, Hermione refusait de lui parler tant qu'il n'avait pas fini. Mais il se dit qu'il le finirait le lendemain, et étant donné qu'Hermione faisait la sourde oreille à tout ce que le roux lui disait, ce dernier décida de juste aller faire une partie d'échecs avec Seamus. Alors qu'ils s'installaient tous les deux pour jouer, il vit qu'Harry se dirigeait vers la sortie.

\- Hey Harry, appela-t-il, où est-ce que tu vas à cette heure ?

\- hm ? Juste me dégourdir les jambes. Prendre un peu l'air avant d'aller me coucher, tu sais... Lui répondit le brun.

\- Au lieu de sortir, viens plutôt faire une partie ? Une fois que j'en aurais fini avec Seamus, évidemment.

\- Merci Ron, mais je crois que je vais passer mon tour pour ce soir. Peut-être demain ?

\- ... Si tu veux mon pote !

\- À tout à l'heure !

Alors qu'Harry sortait de leur salle commune, Ron se dit que le plus gros des avantages quant au fait qu'ils soient techniquement en « huitième » année, était que le couvre-feu n'existait pratiquement plus pour eux, et qu'Harry en profitait pleinement... Il se dit que c'était tout à fait normal. Le brun venait de détruire le seigneur des ténèbres. Il avait aidé à la reconstruction de Poudlard. Il avait perdu énormément de monde, proche ou non, pendant la guerre. Il guérissait. Doucement. Mais il guérissait. Il avait logiquement envie d'être seul, d'organiser ses pensées, et surtout, d'éviter le bruit. Parce que s'il y avait bien une chose que Ron savait à propos d'Harry, c'est qu'il n'avait jamais aimé les endroits trop bruyants, cependant, ça s'était encore amplifié avec la fin de la guerre.

Il ne savait pas ce qui avait fait qu'Harry recommençait à manger, dormir et surtout, sourire comme s'il le voulait vraiment, mais il était heureux pour lui. Peut-être que la prochaine étape serait de se trouver une copine avec qui il pourrait faire sa vie, et fonder une famille ? Comme lui avec Hermione ! — De préférence, avec Ginny... Mais Ron n'était pas aussi stupide que tout le monde le pensait, il savait que Ginny avait toujours des sentiments pour Harry, mais il n'était plus certain des sentiments que nourrissait son ami pour sa petite sœur.

Il haussa les épaules, et se tourna vers Seamus pour continuer leur partie. Peu importe ce qui avait fait sourire son meilleur ami, il savait qu'un jour il aurait des réponses à ses questions. Et même si pour le moment, il laissait le brun tranquille, sa curiosité prendrait le dessus...

Quelques jours étaient maintenant passés. Harry agissait toujours aussi bizarrement. Hermione travaillait toujours autant. — Non, c'était faux, elle travaillait encore plus... et Ron se posait toujours autant de questions. Sauf que maintenant, il voulait des réponses. Quelque chose se passait dans la vie de son meilleur ami, et il voulait savoir ce que c'était. Il était curieux, c'est vrai. Mais il était inquiet. Comme tous ceux qui étaient plus ou moins proches du brun et qui n'étaient pas occupés à chanter les louanges du sauveur du monde Sorcier. Harry était souvent ailleurs. Physiquement là, bien sûr, mais mentalement... Ailleurs. Il disparaissait souvent, aussi. De plus en plus. Mais il avait l'air heureux.

Ron avait bien essayé d'en parler à Hermione. Et même si celle-ci était d'accord sur le fait qu'Harry agissait curieusement, et même si elle était connue pour avoir d'immenses connaissances sur presque tous les sujets, elle n'avait pas pu aider le rouquin.

\- Hermione, dit-il en s'asseyant à côté de sa copine, Harry est de plus en plus étrange. Je suis sûr que quelque chose de pas normal est en train de se passer !

\- J'ai remarqué, soupira la brune, mais contrairement à avant, il cache beaucoup mieux les choses les plus importantes. Ça pourrait être n'importe quoi, Ron.

\- Et ça ne t'inquiète pas ?

\- Honnêtement, si. Un peu. Mais Harry est un grand garçon qui a survécu à une guerre. Il s'est battu et a gagné. Certes, il a eu notre aide et celle de beaucoup d'autres, mais c'était lui qui était visé. Je suis sûr que peu importe ce qu'il se passe dans sa vie maintenant, il peut le gérer. Essaya de le rassurer Hermione.

\- Je sais que t'as raison, mais on est ses meilleurs amis, se renfrogna le roux, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver pour qu'il ne veuille même pas nous en parler à nous ?!

\- Qui sait, soupira une nouvelle fois Hermione.

Harry entra dans la pièce avant que Ron n'ait pu formuler une réponse. Le couple arrêta donc de parler et regarda le nouvel arrivant. Harry avait les cheveux tout ébouriffés — encore plus que d'habitude — et c'était encore plus flagrant depuis qu'il les avait laissés pousser après la fin de la guerre. Ces vêtements étaient eux aussi en désordre. Il avait les joues rouges. Mais surtout, il avait l'air... Heureux et fier.

\- Où étais-tu passé Harry ? demanda Hermione.

\- Oh tu sais, ici et là, répondit-il évasivement.

\- On dirait que tu t'es battu ! Dis Ron.

\- hm ? Non, pas que j'en sois conscient.

\- Je te jure que tu ressemblais souvent à ça à chaque fois que tu te battais avec Malfoy, affirma Ron, attends. Tu ne t'es pas battu avec Malfoy, si ?

\- Soit pas idiot Ron, coupa Hermione, tu sais très bien qu'ils se sont calmés après la guerre. Malfoy ne nous parle quasiment plus maintenant. C'est plus une... trêve ? Quelque chose comme ça, n'est-ce pas Harry ?

\- Oui, oui, répondit Harry ayant l'air de plus en plus nerveux, écoutez, rien ne s'est passé. Je suis juste allé prendre l'air et me retrouver un peu seul parce que j'en avais besoin, OK ?

\- ... D'accord, soupira Ron, mais tu nous promets que si jamais il se passait réellement quelque chose d'important, tu nous le dirais ?

\- Ron a raison, Harry. Tu sais qu'on t'aime. Tu peux tout nous dire, pas de jugement ici, confirma Hermione.

\- Je vous le dirais si jamais il y avait quelque chose qui se passait dans ma vie, dit Harry, mais il ne se passe rien.

\- Si tu le dis...

\- C'est que c'est vrai, sourit le brun, je pense que je vais juste... Aller me coucher. Bonne nuit !

Sur ces paroles Harry partit rejoindre son dortoir, laissant ses deux amis derrière...

\- T'as remarqué aussi ? demanda Ron.

\- Quoi donc, Ronald ?

\- Il a dit que rien ne se passait dans sa vie et qu'il nous en parlerait si jamais quoique ce soit d'important se passait.

\- Oui, j'étais présente aussi.

\- Je sais, mais ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il n'a pas PROMIS que rien ne se passait ni qu'il nous le dirait !

\- Maintenant que le dis... Dis Hermione soudainement pensive.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne veut pas nous en parler, tu penses ?

\- Il peut y avoir plein de raisons, Ron, et seul Harry connait la réponse... Mais ce que je sais, c'est que s'il avait voulu nous le dire, il l'aurait déjà fait. Je pense qu'on doit simplement lui faire confiance.

\- Je sais...

Ce n'était pas comme s'ils pouvaient faire autre chose de toute façon, se dit Ron... Jusqu'à ce que même pas deux minutes plus tard, Draco Malfoy entre dans la salle commune des huitièmes années, ayant l'air tout aussi ébouriffé qu'Harry dix minutes auparavant. Il ne leur accorda cependant pas un regard avant d'aller directement vers son dortoir, où se trouvaient surement Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott.

\- T'as vu ça ? murmura fiévreusement Ron.

\- Oui, Ron.

\- Tu penses pas qu'Harry recommence avec son obsession pour Malfoy, si ?

\- ... Honnêtement, tout est possible. Il a toujours eu l'air d'être obsédé par Draco...

\- Mais pourquoi ? La guerre est finie, Draco a prouvé son innocence — certes, pas il est pas toujours cru mais quand même... — et surtout, je peux détester le furet, mais je sais qu'il a vraiment fait profil bas depuis notre retour à Poudlard ! Il n'a aucune raison de recommencer.

\- Depuis quand est-ce que tu essaies de comprendre le raisonnement d'Harry ? demanda Hermione étonnée.

\- Depuis que toi et moi sommes en couple. Je pense que tu déteins beaucoup trop sur moi...

\- hm. Tant que tu ne décides pas à étudier par toi-même, c'est que je n'ai pas encore assez déteint, je pense, taquina doucement Hermione, mais je dois avouer que c'est étrange, surtout que quand nous sommes tous les trois ensemble, il ne fait rien qui pourrait laisser penser qu'il est encore focalisé sur Malfoy...

\- ... C'est vrai. Mais en même temps, on a été beaucoup plus concentré sur notre couple. Et toi sur les études, encore plus que d'habitude. Tu penses qu'Harry s'est senti laissé de côté ?

\- C'est tout à fait possible... Mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est beaucoup plus affirmé qu'avant, et je pense qu'il nous l'aurait dit, répondit pensivement Hermione. Oh, pas méchamment, mais il nous l'aurait fait remarquer. J'en suis sûr.

\- C'est vrai, soupira le rouquin, mais alors... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

C'était étrange, et maintenant, même Hermione le voyait ! Ron devrait se mettre dans la peau d'un Harry en mode « Obsédé par Draco Malfoy, donc devoir le suivre partout » et surveiller son meilleur ami. Pour être sûr que ce qui était en train de se passe était réellement bien pour lui. Que ça le rendait vraiment heureux. Et surtout, que ce n'était pas dangereux. Juste pour ça ! Pas parce qu'il était tout bonnement curieux. Absolument pas. Il n'avait plus douze ans !

Mais il verrait tout ça demain, pour le moment, il allait simplement apprécier la paix, la présence de la personne qu'il aimait près de lui, et de la chaleur de la cheminée devant eux. Oui, c'était une excellente idée.

Le lendemain matin, comme se l'était promis Ron, ce dernier était actuellement en train de manger — le petit déjeuner était, après tout, le repas le plus important de la journée. Le rouquin se devait de bien manger. — tout en regardant le plus discrètement son meilleur ami Harry n'était pas tellement réveillé, ce qui était bizarre étant donné qu'il s'était quand même couché bien avant Ron et Hermione peut-être qu'il avait encore eu des cauchemars mais c'était pas sa tête à cauchemars, le brun avait le regard dans le vide. Regardant droit devant lui, apparemment perdu dans ses pensées. Ron avait essayé bien des fois de décrypter ce que ce regard voulait dire... Mais il avait abandonné au bout de la cinquième fois. Ça demandait beaucoup trop d'efforts.

Le rouquin avait décidé de laisser Harry vivre sa vie. La guerre était finie, Harry était maintenant libre. Certes, certains dangers n'étaient toujours pas totalement écartés — tel que des Mangemorts laissés en liberté qui pourraient avoir envie de venger leur seigneur... — De plus, Harry était maintenant beaucoup plus doué pour cacher ce qu'il ressentait ou ce qu'il faisait. Ron ne savait pas quand ça s'était produit, étant donné qu'ils ne s'étaient pas lâchés depuis la Grande Bataille, mais c'était le cas. Oh, il n'était pas totalement fermé au monde, au contraire. Mais son meilleur ami ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le sauveur du monde Sorcier se sentait... Seul ? Surtout depuis qu'Hermione et lui étaient ensemble. Il n'était pas idiot et il savait très bien qu'il passait beaucoup plus de temps avec Hermione qu'avant. Ce qui était, en soi, totalement normal. Mais Harry ne voulait pas tenir la chandelle, et il les laissait plus souvent seuls.

Il avait aussi remarqué qu'Harry était beaucoup plus proche de Neville, et il ne savait pas non plus comment ça s'était passé. Pas que Neville soit horrible ni rien, mais ils n'avaient jamais réellement été proches tous les deux. Et Ron savait qu'il ne devrait pas en être jaloux et énervé, mais c'était le cas. Il était le meilleur ami d'Harry, et le rouquin avait la nette impression que malgré ce fait, Neville en savait beaucoup plus sur ce que le brun cachait que lui. — Alors oui, c'était peut-être à cause du fait qu'il était tout le temps avec Hermione, et qu'il ne trouvait pas vraiment le temps de passer du temps avec Harry. Mais c'était le début de sa relation, c'était normal. Non ? En plus, avec la guerre pendant tant d'années qui leur avait fait penser qu'ils n'y survivraient pas, tout avait été... Irréel. Maintenant qu'ils étaient libres, ils voulaient profiter. Et Harry comprenait, ça se voyait. — Peut-être qu'il devait trouver quelqu'un au brun ? Pour que ce dernier ne se sente plus aussi seul ? Et qu'il puisse vivre le bonheur que lui vivait avec Hermione.

En parlant de ça, peut-être qu'il serait temps qu'il se remette avec Ginny. Il avait compris qu'avec la guerre, Harry avait décidé de faire une pause avec sa sœur pour la protégée et se concentrer sur le combat à venir. Mais comme il l'avait précisé, la guerre était finie, peut-être qu'il devrait juste retourner avec Ginny. Ron était sûr qu'il serait tout aussi heureux que lui et Hermione.

Avec ce « plan » en tête, il décida qu'il en parlerait avec Hermione ce soir dans la salle commune, une fois que tout le monde serait parti se coucher — la sorcière voulant étudier le plus possible et rattraper ce qu'ils n'avaient pas pu faire pendant qu'ils étaient à la recherche des Horcruxes de Voldemort. -

\- Mione ? demanda-t-il doucement.

\- hm ? répondit-elle sans relever la tête de son livre.

\- J'ai beaucoup pensé ces derniers temps... Tu sais ? À propos d'Harry.

\- Ron, soupira Hermione.

\- Non, juste... Écoute-moi OK ?

\- D'accord, vas-y.

\- Tu sais, je me suis dit que peut être... peut être qu'il se sentait seul... Maintenant que toi et moi sommes en couple.

\- ... C'est une possibilité, j'imagine.

\- Et j'ai aussi remarqué qu'il était beaucoup plus proche de Neville depuis quelque temps.

\- Maintenant que tu le dis... Mais c'est normal Ron, parla Hermione en fronçant les sourcils, en plus du fait que toi et moi sommes souvent ensemble et qu'Harry ne veuille pas nous déranger - et j'avoue que je me sens parfois coupable... — avec les dangers écartés, Harry peut parler avec qui il le veut maintenant. Il est libre d'être avec qui il veut. Et s'il s'est rapproché de Nev, c'est tant mieux, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Si, je suis totalement d'accord avec toi, Mione, répondit Ron rapidement, mais ce que je veux dire c'est qu'Harry nous cache quelque chose - ou, tout du moins, à quelque chose en tête qu'il ne nous dit pas. Il ne nous parle plus vraiment, tu sais ? — et je suis presque sûr qu'il en a parlé à Neville.

\- ... C'est probable, soupira la brune, peut être que nous n'avons pas été aussi présents pour lui qu'on aurait dû l'être. Mais tout le monde récupère de ce qu'il s'est passé ici l'année dernière. Harry y compris. Peut-être même plus que nous.

\- C'est vrai. Mais ce que je pensais c'est qu'il serait peut-être beaucoup plus heureux s'il avait la même chose que nous.

\- La même chose que nous ? répéta Hermione confuse.

\- Oui ! Tu sais, s'il se trouvait quelqu'un !

\- Oh, bien sûr dans ce sens-là !

\- hm ? Bien sûr ! Je me suis dit qu'il serait peut-être temps que lui et Ginny se remettent ensemble ! Je trouve qu'ils ont assez attendu.

\- Ronald Weasley, nous ne pouvons pas les forcer à faire quelque chose qu'ils ne veulent pas ! réprimanda Hermione.

\- Mais on ne les forcerait pas, Mione, rétorqua le rouquin, tu vois aussi bien que moi que Ginny ne rêve que de ça ! Et je suis sûr que c'est ce dont Harry a besoin !

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, signe qu'elle réfléchissait, et Ron lui laissa le temps. Il était conscient que théoriquement, c'était se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Mais il savait aussi qu'Harry était beaucoup trop gentil et patient pour son bien. Parfois, il avait besoin d'une aide extérieure pour comprendre qu'il était temps.

\- C'est vrai que Ginny semble plus en plus impatiente, commença doucement Hermione, elle lui a laissé du temps. Beaucoup de temps. Et de l'espace. Peut-être que tu as raison et que nous devrions commencer à essayer de les aider.

\- Je savais que tu serais d'accord Mione, s'exclama Ron en souriant.

\- Par contre, je ne sais pas si Harry est toujours sur la même longueur d'onde que Ginny et nous...

\- Je suis sûr que si !

\- Mais si ce n'était pas le cas ?

\- Ce serait dommage et triste. Ginny est ma sœur, et je veux qu'elle ait tout ce qu'elle désire. Mais Harry est son propre homme, et s'il n'a plus de sentiment pour Ginny, en tant que meilleur ami je me dois de le supporter. Répondit Ron en haussant les épaules.

\- La guerre t'as rendu plus mature, Ron, sourit Hermione tendrement, qu'est-ce que tu proposes qu'on fasse ? De nous deux, c'est toi le stratège !

\- hm... Pour le moment, on devrait simplement parler à Harry et essayer de voir s'il est toujours attiré par ma sœur et s'il veut se remettre avec elle, je pense. On avisera en fonction de la réponse qu'on trouvera ?

\- Ça me va, sourit Hermione, maintenant que nous avons réglé ça, et que pour une fois, notre meilleur ami est bel et bien couché et non sortie on ne sait où, tu devrais commencer ton essai pour demain, et me laisser me remettre à travailler, Ronald.

\- Oui madame, rigola doucement Ron.

Il avait vraiment la meilleure petite-amie qui soit. Et avec un plan un peu plus concret en tête, il écouta ladite petite-amie et se mis à travailler — il posa plus souvent des questions à Hermione qu'autre chose. Mais elle était habituée, et elle ressentait plus d'affections face à son comportement que d'ennui... —

Le lendemain matin, Ron était investi une mission. Mission plutôt compromise étant donné le fait qu'il ne trouvait pas Harry. (Ce qui était, en soi, dramatique parce que pendant qu'il cherchait son meilleur ami, il ne pouvait pas aller manger. Et un Ron qui ne mangeait pas n'était pas un Ron à qui il fallait chercher des ennuis...) Il était tellement pris dans sa recherche, qu'il ne s'était pas dit qu'Harry pourrait se trouver dans le grand hall en train de manger son petit déjeuner. (Enfin si, mais un peu tard dans sa recherche et il mit bien une dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver devant les grandes portes.)

Une fois dans le grand hall, il se dirigea vers la table des Griffondor, où, bien évidement son meilleur ami se trouvait, en train de manger normalement, comme si ce n'était absolument pas de sa faute si Ron n'arrivait que maintenant. (Le culot, quand même.)

\- Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? demanda le rouquin en s'affalant à côté du brun.

\- Pourquoi je te fais quoi ? demanda Harry troublé.

\- Pourquoi le seul jour où je te cherche est aussi le seul jour où t'arrives à l'heure ici ?

\- Parce que j'avais faim ? Et que c'est l'heure du petit déjeuné avant d'aller en cours de potions ? Où je préfère avoir le ventre rempli avant de devoir subir le professeur Rogue ? répondit Harry.

\- ... Je vois où tu veux en venir, mais essaie de venir à l'heure TOUS les jours, s'il te plait, supplia Ron en se servant à manger, t'as pas idée du nombre de kilomètres que j'ai faits si tôt ce matin et sans avoir manger ! C'est pas humain de me faire ça, Harry !

\- D'accord, si tu me disais plutôt pourquoi tu me cherchais.

\- Oh, c'est vrai ! se rappela Ron.

Il ne parla pas pendant quelques instants, cherchant sa sœur (et elle se trouvait assez loin pour ne pas les entendre, ce qui était parfait. Parce qu'il savait que Ginny était toujours amoureuse d'Harry. Mais si jamais ce dernier ne retournait pas ses sentiments, ça pourrait poser problème si elle les entendait alors qu'il y avait plein de témoins autour !) et chercha ensuite sa petite amie. (Qui était juste en face, et le regardait avec un sourire moqueur ? Et quelque peu offusqué qu'il ne l'ait pas remarqué. Mais ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait pas l'habitude !)

\- Quand est-ce que tu penses te remettre avec ma sœur ? demanda Ron avec toute sa subtilité légendaire.

Harry manqua de s'étouffer avec ce qu'il avait dans la bouche. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça.

\- Tu me cherchais, aussi tôt le matin, pour me demander quand je comptais me remettre en couple avec ta petite sœur ? résuma-t-il une fois qu'il fut sûr de ne pas mourir étouffé.

\- ... Oui ?

\- Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre parce que... ?

\- Parce que t'es étrange en ce moment Harry, lâcha Ron ne pouvant plus se retenir.

\- Étrange ?

\- hm, tout bizarre. Tu fais des choses que t'as jamais faites avant, tu restes plus avec nous, et oui, je sais que ça peut être normal maintenant que Hermione et moi sommes ensemble, mais c'est poussé un peu loin maintenant, expliqua rapidement le rouquin, et au début ça pouvait se comprendre, mais ça devient inquiétant Harry !

Harry reposa doucement la tasse qu'il avait dans les mains, tourna son regard vers quelque chose (ou quelqu'un, Ron ne pouvait pas vraiment le dire...) avant de se tourner vers son ami, les yeux plissés et les sourcils froncés.

\- Parce que le fait que j'essaie de vivre ma vie comme je l'entends maintenant que tout est fini est inquiétant ? Demanda-t-il la voix sérieuse alors qu'un silence s'abattait sur la grande salle, parce que le fait que je ne vous dis pas tout ce qu'il se passe dans ma vie est étrange ? Dis-moi, Ron, pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas avoir de moments privés, rien qu'à moi ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit Harry —

\- C'est exactement ce que tu as dit, Ron, coupa le brun, tu ne t'es jamais dit que si je ne vous en avais pas parlé, c'est qu'il y avait peut-être une raison à ça ? Que peut-être j'avais envie d'un peu de temps rien que pour moi après avoir été sous le regard du monde presque toute ma vie ?

\- Harry —

\- Laisse-moi finir Ron, interrompit-il une nouvelle fois, je pensais qu'étant mon meilleur ami, tu pourrais comprendre ça. Je pensais que tu comprendrais que j'avais besoin de temps, et que si j'avais quelque chose dans ma vie, tu attendrais le temps qu'il faut pour que je vienne t'en parler moi-même. Apparemment je me suis trompé.

\- Harry...

Mais ce dernier ne répondit pas et se leva, se dirigeant vers la sortie, les épaules tendues et les poings fermés. Cependant, Ron, avec toutes ses qualités, ne savait absolument pas garder la bouche fermée quand il le fallait.

\- ... Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu, Harry ! appela-t-il fortement.

Harry soupira avant de se retourner vers le rouquin.

\- Tu veux vraiment que je te réponde devant tous ce monde ? T'es sûr que tu le veux, Ron ?

\- Oui.

\- Très bien, soupira Harry une nouvelle fois, mais tu ne peux pas me tenir responsable pour ce qui se passera une fois que j'aurais répondu. Et ensuite tu me laisseras tranquille jusqu'à ce que je décide du contraire.

\- ... OK.

\- Je n'ai pas l'attention de me remettre avec Ginny, dit Harry résigné, je suis désolé, mais elle est comme une sœur pour moi, et rien d'autre.

Ron ouvrit la bouche. Puis la referma. Et répéta le processus deux à trois fois de plus avant de retrouver sa voix.

\- Mais... pourquoi ?

\- Je viens de te le dire, Ron. Et maintenant que tu sais que je n'ai aucune intention de me remettre avec ta petite sœur. Et que par la même occasion tout Poudlard est maintenant au courant aussi, est-ce que je peux partir ?

Quand Ron ne répondit pas, Harry haussa les épaules et s'en alla. Pour faire il ne savait quoi ?

\- Ron, soupira Hermione, un jour je vais t'apprendre le tact. Et un jour, ça te rentrera dans le crâne.

\- Mais... Ginny...

\- Harry a le droit d'être avec qui il le veut. Et honnêtement, Ronald, je préfère qu'il ne se remette pas avec elle et nous dise la vérité, que l'inverse et finisse par non seulement se faire du mal à lui, mais aussi (et surtout) à elle, parla Hermione.

\- ... C'est vrai que vu comme ça, marmonna le roux.

\- Il va falloir que tu t'excuses.

\- Je sais. Je voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça, et à la base j'avais prévu de lui demander en privé, dit Ron tout penaud, mais j'ai juste pas pu m'en empêcher. Tu peux pas nier que c'était un peu inquiétant...

\- Je sais et je te comprends, répondit Hermione, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit pareil pour Ginny.

Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner que sa sœur se trouvait en face de lui.

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? demanda-t-elle.

\- ... Au moins t'es fixé ?

\- Je préférais être dans le flou, Ron, s'exclama Ginny, au moins je pouvais espérer encore un peu !

\- Désolé.

\- Et ça va, tu tiens le coup ? demanda doucement Hermione.

\- Je peux pas dire que je m'en doutais pas, soupira la plus jeune en s'asseyant, je me voilais la face, mais c'est pas étonnant. Si ça avait dû se faire, ça se serait fait beaucoup plus tôt.

\- ... Pas faux, marmonna Ron.

\- Et surtout, je ne pense pas qu'il puisse même penser à moi alors que je suis presque sûr qu'il a déjà quelqu'un d'autre.

\- ... Quoi !? demandèrent Ron et Hermione en même temps.

\- C'est pas comme s'il était vraiment discret, soupira Ginny en se relevant.

Ils la regardèrent s'en aller, ne sachant plus quoi penser de tout ça... Ron n'avait absolument pas envisagé ça au début.

Ron et Hermione décidèrent de laisser tout ça de côté pour le moment. Harry ne voulait pas parler au premier et la deuxième voulait se concentrer sur les cours. Donc avec le sujet dans un coin de leur tête, la matinée passa relativement rapidement. Ron et Harry n'avaient pas cours en début d'après-midi, tandis qu'Hermione avait une de ses (nombreuses) options.

Harry n'était nulle part en vue, comme à son habitude, donc Ron, étant seul, décida de se balader tranquillement dehors. Il faisait plutôt bon. Pas trop froid, mais pas chaud non plus. Donc en attendant de voir son meilleur ami pour s'excuser, et l'heure de son prochain cours, il fit ce qu'il pouvait pour passer le temps.

Alors qu'il s'approchait du grand lac, il vit deux personnes assises devant. Curieux de nature, et n'ayant rien de mieux à faire, il décida de s'approcher doucement, pour ne pas les déranger. Et plus il s'approchait, plus il reconnaissait cette tête blonde, qu'il n'aimait pas du tout. Celle de Draco Malfoy. (Il ne le haïssait plus, maintenant. Beaucoup trop de choses s'étaient passées. Beaucoup trop sang versé. Et surtout, beaucoup plus de personnes plus détestables qu'un gosse pourri gâté qui s'était retrouvé dans la même guerre qu'eux sans le vouloir.)

Mais ce n'était pas le blond qui l'intriguait, non. C'était la personne qui se trouvait à ses côtés, un bras autour de sa taille alors dont ils se parlaient à voix basse. De dos, la deuxième personne ressemblait étrangement à Harry.

Priant pour que ce ne soit pas lui (parce que même s'il ne haïssait plus vraiment le Serpentard, il ne l'appréciait pas non plus. Loin de là, même...) mais plus il se rapprochait, plus il comprit que, si, c'était bel et bien Harry, qui se trouvait à côté du blond.

Ron avait le sang chaud, alors, au lieu de prendre un peu de temps pour réfléchir, comme le ferait Hermione (et oh, comme il souhaitait qu'elle soit avec lui en ce moment !) il ouvrit la bouche pour les interpeller et leur dire ce qu'il avait en tête. Mais alors qu'il allait commencer à parler, il vit son meilleur ami tourner son visage vers Malfoy (Ron était assez bien caché pour qu'ils ne le voient pas, mais que lui puisse les voir.) Et ce qu'il vit le laissa véritablement choqué.

Il n'avait jamais vu Harry aussi... Détendu, heureux. Ses yeux brillaient. Il n'avait jamais souri comme ça, pas même avec Hermione et lui. (Et oui, il était jaloux, mais en même temps, il était soulagé de voir que son meilleur ami pouvait toujours ressentir de la joie.) Il avait l'air heureux. Il avait l'air de se sentir bien. En sécurité. Il avait l'air... Amoureux.

Et ce qui choqua Ron encore plus était le fait que la même expression était sur le visage de Malfoy. Alors, pour la première fois de sa vie, il referma sa bouche. Recula lentement et sans faire de bruit, pour leur laisser leurs intimités.

Oh, il avait plein de choses à dire. Il ne comprendrait surement jamais pourquoi Harry avait choisi le blond. Mais il n'était pas aussi idiot que les autres semblaient le penser. Il pouvait voir quand deux personnes étaient amoureuses. Et c'était exactement ce qu'Harry et Draco étaient. Et il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi Harry ne leur avait rien dit. Donc il allait attendre. Il ne dirait rien, peut-être même pas à Hermione. Il allait laisser son meilleur ami être heureux comme ça pour le moment. Le laisser apprécier sa petite bulle.

Et quand Harry serait prêt, Ron serait là pour l'écouter, et pour accepter. Pas pour comprendre, parce que Ron restait Ron. Mais pour accepter et soutenir son meilleur ami, peu importe ce qu'il pensait du Serpentard. Et il aura au moins eu le temps de se faire à la situation.

Il repartit vers le château alors qu'Harry et le blond se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre, surement pour s'embrasser. (Et ça, c'était la limite de Ron. Fallait pas pousser non plus !) Ils devraient parler, tous les deux. Harry et Ron. Mais pas maintenant.

_Parce qu'après tout ce qui s'était passé ces dernières années, s'il y avait bien une personne qui méritait tout le bonheur du monde, c'était bien Harry Potter._

Hello tous le monde !

Donc j'avais mis ce message dans l'OS mais je sais pas pourquoi, Wattpad l'as enlever. Donc je vais la mettre ici. (La note sera supprimer quand je posterais le 2ème OS.)

Donc, oui, ce sera une série de One Shot. Cependant, j'avais penser que ça pourrait être sympas de vous faire participer un peu.

J'aimerais donc que vous choisissiez le prochain point de vue. Je vais vous mettre trois personne, et je prendrais celle qui a eu le plus de demande. Ça vous dit ?

Donc, pour le 2ème OS vous avez le choix entre :

1) Hermione.

2) Pansy.

3) Un professeur. (Si vous choisissez celui-là, mettez quel professeur vous voulez. Entre McGonnagal et Rogue.)

À bientôt !


End file.
